


Strengthening the bonds

by Kayim



Series: 100 fandoms, 100 fics [4]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, International Women's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: There's a lot to be learned from books. And lots to be learned from practical application.





	Strengthening the bonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleleotas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleleotas/gifts).



> Written for International Women's Day 2019. The prompt was Nomi/Amanita, reading books

They’re sitting on the bed, covers kicked onto the floor, each with a book. Amanita has another obscure text she’s found about the possibility of telepathy between unrelated individuals, which she keeps reading out loud from. Nomi’s doing her best to read her own book – a fantasy fiction novel that Wolfgang recommended to her – but between Amanita’s recitations, and the psychic interruptions by Riley and Sun who seem almost as fascinated as Amanita is, she’s not getting much reading done.

“This woman says that telepathic bonds can actually increase over time, allowing for even more solid connections,” Amanita reads out, nudging Nomi. “Do you think that means your _thing_ will get even stronger?”

Nomi takes the book out of Amanita’s hands, simultaneously giving Riley and Sun a quick warning. Nomi kisses her, climbing on top of her on the bed, stretching across the length of her body. 

“Right now there’s only one bond I want to strengthen,” she tells her between kisses. She feels Amanita smile, even as her cluster urges her on.


End file.
